Mario Party 11 (BreakfastSquad)
Mario Party 11 is a game created by BreakfastSquadand published by Fantendo for the Wii U on August 14, 2015. Like many other Mario Party games, 4 players face off against each other. Boards * Castle Zone: A medieval land with castles, villages, and outposts. The bank in this zone is located 5 spaces from the start, next to the camp. The Bank's Toad takes 6 coins and gives 5. The Bandit in this zone is located near the end if the player uses a Koopa Key on the gate near the first star. The costumes for this zone are knights, the characters are known as 'Paladins', and Bowser is known as 'Dark Wizard Bowser'. Bowser's special choice is 'Birdo Cannon', which uses the Action Time Happening Space on the player who got it. Difficulty: - * Dino Zone: A prehistoric land with dinosaurs. The bank in this zone is located 1 space off, takes 8 coins, and gives 7. The Bandit in this zone is located 9 spaces from the start. The costumes for this zone are cavemen, the characters are known as 'Leaders', and Bowser is known as 'The Koopasaur'. Bowser's special choice is 'Spit', which burns the player who got it. Difficulty: - - * Future Land: A tech-filled land with robots, control panels, and hoverboards. The bank in this zone is 3 spaces from the start, but requires a control-panel code. It gives 9 coins and takes 10. The Bandit in this zone is located in the exact center. The costumes for this zone are Spaceman suits without helmets, the characters are known as '2.0', and Bowser is known as 'Robowser'. Bowser's special choice is 'Short Circuit', which stuns the player who got it. Difficulty: - - - * Ice Zone: A frozen land filled with ice, ice, and more ice. Literally Chilly Waters from Mario Party 3 remade. The Bank remains where it was, and Bandit is located where boo was. The costumes for this zone are coats, the characters are known as 'Frosty', and Bowser is known as 'Mammoth Koopa'. Bowser's special choice is 'Freeze', which cracks the ice on the board, sending everyone to the start. Difficulty: - - - - * Finale Zone: Bowser's flying Dice Castle in the air. There are no banks OR Bandits in this stage, and Kamek will fly around on a broom similar to Yoshi's Island, stealing the coins of anyone he touches. There are no costumes for this zone, the characters go by there normal names, and Bowser has his normal name. Bowser has no special choice, but the wheel will fake players out. If the player completes this zone, they get a gigantic 9,999 Party Points. Difficulty: - - - - - Playable Characters * Mario: The main man. Re-uses his SFX from Super Mario 64 and Mario Party 1-3 in a re-done fashion. The main item he locks onto is the Mushroom. * Luigi: The green 'stache. Keeps his normal SFX. The main item he locks onto is the Koopa Key. * Yoshi: Mario's pal. Re-uses his SFX from Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Story. The main item he locks onto is the Thunder Bolt. * Peach: Mario's damsel. Keeps her normal SFX. The main item she locks onto is the Lakitu's Cloud. * Daisy: The tomboy princess. Keeps her normal SFX. The main item she locks onto is the Superball Flower. * Wario: The greedy man. Re-uses his classic Mario Party 1-3 SFX. The main item he locks onto is the Coin Sack. * Waluigi: The purple cap guy. Keeps his normal SFX. The main item he locks onto is the Bowser Phone. * Metal Mario: Mario's strange clone. Uses Mario's SFX from Super Mario Bros. 3. The main item he locks onto is the Bowser Suit. * Bandit: The stealthiest player. Uses the original SFX from Yoshi's Island. The main item he locks onto is the Bandit Whistle. Items * Mushroom: Gives you a x2 roll. * Golden Mushroom: Gives you a x3 roll. * Gravity Mushroom: Makes your opponent's rolls mixed up for the next 2 turns. * Koopa Key: Opens a door on the map. There is one door per map. * Thunder Bolt: Changes the opponent's roll to a 1 - 3. * Lakitu's Cloud: Instantly brings the player to the next star space. * Superball Flower: Activates a Superball, which will fly around on the opponent's screen. * Coin Sack: Contains 20 coins. * Bowser Phone: Calls Bowser to put an opponent on a Bowser space, activating it. * Bowser Suit: Allows you to chase your opponents as Bowser. * Bandit Whistle: Calls Bandit. You still have to pay money, though. * Warp Whistle: Teleports you to the star. You still must pay, though, and all computer players lock onto it instead of their main item. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2015